


it's time to stop crying

by thrice



Series: scenes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: "Y'know, I've always wanted to try out your miraculous," Adrien says to his stress-infused wife. "Imagine how I'd look covered in black and red.""You'll probably break it." Marinette snaps.Or the one where Marinette loses it, Adrienette are married, and their daughter watches the whole scene unfold.





	it's time to stop crying

"Y'know, I've always wanted to try out your miraculous," Adrien says to his stress-infused wife. "Imagine how I'd look covered in black and red."

"You'll probably break it." Marinette snaps.

"Geez Mari, what's with the attitude-"

"I'm fine," She replies. She grabs a macaroon from one of the very decorative plates on the table and shoved in into her mouth, chewing vigorously. "Nothing's wrong or anything."

"Or anything." Adrien responds.

"Nothing's wrong." She corrects.

"Doesn't seem like it. What is it, then?"

"I told you." Marinette replies, but her words now carry more force. "Nothing is wrong. Let's change the subject."

"I'd rather get to the bottom of why you're so grumpy."

"And I'd rather you leave me alone, but it seems like neither of us are gonna get what we want today."

"My _god,_ Mari, what is your problem?"

Marinette threw her hands up. "You are! You're the problem!"

"Me?" Adrien points at his chest.

"Yes. You."

He bit his lip.

"Okay, Marinette. Tell me what I did wrong." He spoke slowly in case she detected an impatient tone woven under his words and became even angrier.

"You've been teasing me all day," Marinette lists, "Making those stupid jokes, _pestering_ me-"

"Okay. Hold up. I've not been pestering you. I've just been trying to cheer you up. I mean, look at you. Ready to bite someone's head off."

Marinette crossed her arms. Sadness flashes in her eyes.

It hits him.

"Wait a minute-" He grabs a macaroon and takes a mini bite out of it. "This is about something else. Isn't it."

"It's not about anything else, it's just you, and i just-"

"Aha!" Adrien practically does a victory dance. "I knew it. This is about something else. You're just using me as a way to direct your anger."

"I hate you." Marinette says and starts for the door before Adrien intercepts her path. 

"Well I don't, so you better tell me what's wrong. I know you want to tell me."

"You don't know anything."

"I know you've admired me for years. I know that I've admired you for just as much. I know that my said years of admiration were admiring your alternate ego, which was never the less you, but how I still loved you the same when it was revealed. I know that it's supposed to be my job to take care of you and make you laugh and let you be yourself, and I know that it's your job to take care of me and make me laugh and let me be myself- and I know that our daughter is probably listening in to this whole conversation right now- _go to bed, Emma_!"

From behind her bedroom door stood Emma Agreste with a giggle. She runs back into her room.

Adrien turns back to Marinette, who's walls are slowly breaking down. "I know _you._ "

She smiles, the first time in hours. "You do. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Tell me. I'll listen."

She does. He stops and shifts his focus into being more serious and understanding, the two whispering sweetly put apologies and small touches onto each other and into the empty night.

**

The light of the bright morning covers their sheets and drapes their bedroom. A now awake Marinette turns to a 'sleeping' Adrien and smiles, placing her lips gently onto his forehead. She gets up to go make breakfast.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, he's awake too. He smiles too, and their grins both match each others' grins, which also matches their moods, dreams, and pale pinkies tied together with red string as infinite as the grand universe, so it's all kind of wonderful- really.

They're Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Ladybug and Chat Noir. As it goes, they'll always stick together.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> so so excited to get into the groove of writing again
> 
> amourdubu.tumblr.com


End file.
